paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Mallcrasher
Mallcrasher is a one-day heist in PAYDAY 2. It involves the crew damaging businesses in a local mall in order to pressure the mall owner, Mr. Stone, into paying protection money to Vlad. Objectives #Locate the mall. #Damage and destroy $50,000 worth of stuff. #(Optional) Take any valuables you can. # Escape via helicopter. Assets Walkthrough The group starts outside of a three-story mall, and after entering the mall must deal $50,000 worth of property damage. Windows, cars, and anything that can be knocked around or broken will count towards the property damage score. Once the group goes loud, they must act quickly to cause the proper amount of property damage to trigger the escape via helicopter. The group will then need to defend their position until an escape helicopter can extract them. The helicopter always lands at the back of the mall, the escape area is the walk way in front of the gym. Several stores in this area can offer cover while waiting for the helicopter. Snipers are especially dangerous as risk level rises. Check this guide that shows the worth of everything in the mall! Strategy *It is possible to stealth this heist. However, even on Normal, more than four guards may spawn, making total control of the map impossible. Perhaps the best way to stealthily accumulate a large amount of damage is to incapacitate the wine store clerk and slowly break all the bottles (netting 20-30K worth of damage). Once that is done, move around the second floor, smashing more store goods. For the most part, NPCs will not be alerted by damage dealt to destructible items (e.g., bags, headphones, glass bottles). However, they can hear the noise created by breaking windows. If civilians are alerted by something, quickly neutralize them to avoid alerting the entire map via a chain reaction. **It is best advised that one or two players with low detection reach the store undetected and use a silenced weapon to break the bottles to avoid alerting guards and civilians nearby. **The other armored players wait outside the mall until the players inside finishes his job or until he alerts a guard or civilian. **Be careful what you destroy because breaking any window (excluding skylights and glassware within stores) will alert every civilian and/or guard within a decent range. Considering how densely populated almost all areas of the map and the A.I. patrolling patterns, it is next to impossible to shatter glass without breaking stealth. *If attempting to stealth this heist with multiple players, it is possible to kill all the guards and tie down all civilians on the top floor without alerting any guards or civilians on the lower floors. Using ECMs is recommended for this method. Civilians on the walkways across the mall (as opposed to along it) must be dealt with swiftly as they have the highest chance of alerting others on lower floors. Killing and bagging is generally the quickest and safest way to do so. *If the players can get civilians out of particular high value stores (or do not care about civilian casualties) they can use explosives such as Frag Grenades or trip mines to reach the required property damage very rapidly by bombing an entire store's contents, windows, and typically some of the contents of stores adjacent, on top of or below the target store in one explosion. The Combat Engineering skill can be used to maximize the damage dealt by explosions from trip mines. Using explosives will almost always cause some civilian deaths due to the damage traveling through the floor. Killing civilians will greatly reduce the payday because of the cleaner costs deducted instantly from a player's spending cash. Do note several stores a grenade will cause less damage than individually destroying items. *If going loud, this is one of the very rare times the AI can contribute to the goal of the heist as they will often attempt to shoot enemies behind glass material. *Purchasing gas can assets (maximum of two) can dramatically speed up the destruction process of the mall by instantly destroying the contents of the store they are placed in. Keep in mind however, that only certain stores can have the gas cans placed in them. The best location for a can is the fitness center on the second floor as although there are no destructible items inside, the large glass panes surrounding the kiosk can be destroyed by the burning, which nets somewhere around $10K worth of property damage. *A player with an OVE9000 saw can add a fair amount of money to the team via sawing open the 8 ATMs, although money removed from ATMs does not go towards damages. *If the jewelry bags are stolen from the jewelry store on the second floor the heister(s) must be carrying it to escape with the loot. For solo or two-player runs, this requires using bot carriers. Variations *A chance on lower difficulties (10% on Normal, 20% on Hard, 30% on Very Hard) and guaranteed on higher difficulties, two policemen will spawn nearby the starting point for heisters. If it is desirable to avoid them, players can simply move to the left to access the garage and enter the mall without any interference. It is important however, to be wary of guards inside the mall as bumping into them will force masking up. *Safes can spawn in any of the stores, and so can cash boxes. All of the safes except one will be empty; it is random which safe contains anything. On Normal it will contain a single cash bundle of $1000, however on all other difficulties it'll be one lootbag of money. Mayhem+ changes *The helicopter arrives in 5 minutes instead of 2. The FBI Files Based on the security footage, this appears to be an act of focused vandalism. The stores in the mall were specifically focused for damage, rather than theft. crew. Got to be another motive behind this. Look into who stands to lose, and who stands to gain, from the damage here.}} Achievements Achievement= seconds of starting the heist on the OVERKILL difficulty. Unlocks the "Scope Mount" and "PBS Suppressor" for the AK weapon family, "Alfred" mask, "Dawn" material and "Dinosaur Skull" pattern.}} |-|Trivia= * Came in Like a Wrecking Ball is a reference to song " ". *'A $2000 Sports Car' is a reference to the Falcogini in the level that's supposed to grant $2,000 in property damage when destroyed, however due to bugs, it grants $6,000 in property damage in-game instead. *'I'll Break Your Malls' is a pun on "I'll break your balls". Gage Mod Courier Packages *Under the bench under the escalators on the first floor *In the front café on a small table *In a small "tunnel" from the mall to the left outside of the mall *Under a bench in the passageway before the tunnel *At the front entrance of the wall, between the pillar and the glass on the right *Under the right escalators on the second floor *Under a bench next to the plants on the second floor *Under a bench on the second floor, under the escalators at the far end *Under a bench near the escalators on the third floor *Behind the counter on the gymnasium, which is in the far corner of the third floor *Under a counter inside a jewellery store on the third floor *In the parking booth outside at the front entrance of the mall *In a corner, behind the door near the stairs on the third floor Trivia *Before Update #24, there was a van. Since then it's no longer present at all, forcing players to wait for the helicopter. **When $50,000 worth of property has been destroyed and the crew is waiting for the escape chopper to arrive, the missions tab will still make a comment regarding the escape van not being available and has been "trashed"; although the van is not available any longer even when the heist is done in stealth. *The display car Falcogini has a license plate of STNLY-427, which is a reference to the game . The game revolves around a man named Stanley, who is designated Employee #427.http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/731001-the-stanley-parable **''The Stanley Parable'' also features a PAYDAY easter egg; a tiny Dallas mask hidden behind a box stack during the "adventure line" sequence.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0SF-GU5tww *The music that plays inside the mall is "Let's Go Shopping!" by OVERKILL's lead music director Simon Viklund. It can be listened to here. *When the escape chopper arrives after completing the objectives, the skylights directly above the extraction point will automatically break. The event is likely scripted, as when it happens no one will be alerted by the noise or sight of the glass breaking; this can be observed during a stealth run where much of the civilian/guard population is still alive and unwary. This completely conflicts with the arrival behavior of the helicopter in Big Oil day 2. *Although the heist has no stealth rewards and is said to be loud only, it can be completed in stealth. The "Silent Smash Up" side job can be completed by finishing the heist in stealth, if the side job is active. Reference ru:Крушитель Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Heists contracted by Vlad